headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Minority Report
| running time = 145 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $102,000,000 | gross revenue = $132,072,926 (US) $358,372,926 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Minority Report is an American feature film blending elements of the science fiction and action genres wrapped up inside of a murder mystery. It is based on the 1956 short story "The Minority Report" by author Philip K. Dick. The film adaptation was directed by Steven Spielberg with a script written by Scott Frank and Jon Cohen. It was produced by DreamWorks SKG and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and premiered theatrically in the United States on June 21st, 2002. A television series adaptation of Minority Report was produced by 20th Century Fox Television in 2015 and ran for only a single season, spanning a total of ten episodes. The TV series served as a sequel to the feature film. Minority Report stars Tom Cruise as Pre-Crime chief John Anderton with Max von Sydow as his director, Lamar Burgess. Other actors in the film include Colin Farrell as Danny Witwer, Daniel London as Wally the caretaker, Ann Ryerson as Doctor Katherine James, Ashley Crow as Sarah Marks, Jason Antoon as Rufus Riley, Lois Smith as Doctor Iris Hineman, and Jessica Harper as murder victim Anne Lively. Playing the role of the three mutant pre-cogs are Samantha Morton as Agatha, Michael Dickman as Arthur, and Matthew Dickman as Dashiell. Cast TV series Minority Report is an American television series of the science fiction and suspense thriller genres. It is based on the 2002 feature film Minority Report, which in turn is based on the 1956 short story "The Minority Report" by author Philip K. Dick. The TV series serves as a sequel to the feature film. The show was developed by Max Borenstein and produced by Amblin Television and 20th Century Fox Television. It aired on the FOX Network for a single season from September to November, 2015. The series stars Meagan Good as police detective Lara Vega with Stark Sands as precognitive colleague Dashiel "Dash" Parker. The series also stars Nick Zano as Arthur Watson, Daniel London as caretaker Norbert "Wally" Wallace, Laura Regan as Agatha Lively, Li Jun Li as Akeela, and Wilmer Valderrama as Will Blake. Cast Episodes Notes & Trivia Film notes * Copyright holder: Copyright 2002, Dreamworks LLC and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * The tagline for this film is "What would you do if you were accused of a murder, you had not committed... yet?" * Production on Minority Report began on March 22nd, 2001. Principal photography concluded on July 18th, 2001. * Grossed $35,677,125 over its opening weekend on 3,001 screens. * The final scene with the three precogs was shot at Butter Island on Penobscot Bay in Maine. * Minority Report closed out of theaters on October 31st, 2002. At its widest release, it was screened in 3,001 movie theaters. * Minority Report was released on Blu-ray by Paramount Home Entertainment on April 20th, 2010. * The three precogs are all named after famed detective-mystery writers: Agatha Christie, Dashiell Hammett and Arthur Conan Doyle. * A similar plot convention was used in "The Eye" episode of the British anthology series Out of the Unknown. In the episode, people re-assemble light and sound to views crimes that have taken place in the past. TV notes * The tagline for this series is "They see the future. She stops the crime". * Minority Report was filmed in Toronto and British Columbia, Canada. * Actor Daniel London is the only actor to play the same character in both the feature film and the television series. * William Mapother, who plays Charlie two episodes of the series is Tom Cruise's cousin. Tom Cruise was the star of the Minority Report feature film. See also External Links Film links * * * * Minority Report at Wikipedia * * * * TV links Category:Films Category:Programs Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Paramount Television Category:Fox Television Network